


Clubbing

by holywakamoly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywakamoly/pseuds/holywakamoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have sex, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally nothing redeeming, if you don't like it, go suck a dick and don't leave a negative reviews. Constructive one's, yeah I'll take them. :)  
> Tiberius is an asshole here. I'm sorry.
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr. I do post drabbles there and feel free to prompt me. :D  
> http://captain-slasher.tumblr.com/

When Tony entered the club after a rigorous check as no one believed that he was actually 21, he gave the guard inside the club a wink and a kiss which got him a glare and rolled eyes. Tony had seen that guard for the past three weeks, making sure to always flirt and making suggestive gestures trying to get him to make a move but to no avail. He found out the guards name after two weeks of pestering and begging the guy. Steven Grant Rogers. He wanted to be fucked by Steve; Rogers was everything Tony would go for, towering over him with at least 30 pounds over on him and hot as hell. Steve could definitely manhandle and over-power him in every way and wasn't that a kick. He wanted to ride the big boy or even be fucked against the wall like a whore. 

Wishful thinking but that thought made him feel hot and making his libido rage like the horny teenager that he was. 

Trying to forget Rogers, he went to order some tequila shots. He told himself; if Rogers wasn't interested he was in no way going to aim for the guy. Tony promised himself to go get another guy to fuck him tonight even if it killed him. Passing Rogers, he gave the guard a booty shake which got him a half heated glare. He continued his way into the club, with random strangers and friends clapping him on the back, but he was looking for a particular group of people; the ones he hung out with every day at college. Spotting Thor and Bruce he made his way towards them only to stop and start laughing at the sight in front of him. Thor was leaning all over Bruce, whose face was all red trying to hold up Thor’s weight who was trying to get Jane’s attention which was occupied with Darcy. 

Tony came towards the table and slammed the three shots and drank all of them, wanting to feel the burn in his throat. Yells were coming from the table so he called over a bartender telling to bring back a bottle of tequila. Grinning at his friends, he took a seat, waiting for the bottle to come back. While looking out to see Steve, he saw a guy catch his attention, someone who was as muscular and blond as Steve. Score. Tony gave the guy his best smirk and licked his lips. He saw the guy down a shot and gestured for Tony to come over to his table. Tony nodded okay and gestured to give him ten minutes. When the bottle arrived he got his friends and started a small battle with all of them, getting everyone to drink the bottle and to get as plastered as possible. 

When their mini drinking battle was halfway through, he felt someone’s hand grab him around the waist and a body plastered to his back. Turning and expecting Steve, he was disappointed but still glad either way. It was the guy, he was a little less muscular, shorter but definitely taller and stronger than him and that was what mattered. 

“Baby, thought you were coming over?” He nipped the back of Tony’s neck. 

“Drinking, big guy. I’ll be there soon” Tony replied, taking another shot. 

Tony could see Banner, Darcy and Jane also listing off from the table. Only Thor, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy were drinking. The guy was sucking his neck and gripping his waist hard. He took his drink and made the guy drink, who accepted it and then sitting down, only to pull Tony above him. Tony turned sideways kissing the guy on the cheek and they continued drinking. The guy drank a full shot and dragged Tony to kiss him and passed some of the drink, which Tony drank, feeling his head getting lighter, knowing he was reaching his limit, he asked for the guy’s name. 

“Ty” A nip to the neck, “Yours?” This time a hard squeeze to the ass. 

“Ah – Tony”

Noticing that the bottle was going to finish, Tony dragged the guy off to the dance floor, wanting to at least be a little more sober and telling Rhodey that he was going to be with Ty. They went to the middle of the floor merging with the rest of the party goers. He turned so that his back was facing Ty’s chest and looked up, at the door where he knew Steve was. He saw Steve staring at him with an indescribable look which made his stomach clench in fear and excitement. He grinned and gave Steve a flying kiss, turning back to Ty to kiss him and grope Ty. 

Tony continued to dance with Ty, rubbing his body against Ty, feeling Ty’s erection pressed against his ass. Ty kept squeezing his ass harshly, so he tried to get Ty to ease up on his ass to no avail. After dancing for another 15 minutes, Ty dragged him off the floor to the bar area, ordering six shots of vodka. Tony was already listing to the side, the only reason why he was up was because of Ty’s arm around his waist. He saw Ty drink four of the shots and drank the other two not wanting to miss out on the fun. 

Ty then pushed Tony to a corner of the club, kissing Tony when Tony wanted to just sit for a while and not let his head pound as harshly as it was doing now. He felt Ty’s legs in between his legs and he rubbed against it, putting off the some pressure off his dick which felt like it was leaking pre-come like there was no tomorrow. He grinded against the thigh in between his legs, with Ty groping him under the skinny jeans he wore. He hadn’t bothered to wear any boxers today hoping to get lucky with Steve. 

Ty’s hand were rough, not giving an inch, he felt one of the hand leave the jeans only for it to appear in his mouth, to which he happily sucked three of them. “Oh yeah, that mouth of yours is sinful”. Tony sucking them down to the knuckles, getting them wet. The fingers left his mouth and trailed down to his neck, pinching his nipples harshly before trailing up to his neck again.  
Ty leaned his weight forward and whispered in his ears “Come on, Tony, I want to fuck you, baby. Want to show everyone that Stark’s my dick’s bitch” With that, Ty gripped the front of his shirt and pulled, scattering the buttons down. Tony was stunned; Ty had wanted to fuck him to show to people that he had fucked a Stark. Embarrassed and humiliated Tony pushed Ty away.

“What the hell, dude. That shirt was expensive as fuck, you uncultured swine and I’m no one’s fucking bitch” 

He only wanted to make Steve jealous so Steve would fuck him, not get humiliated by the fact someone wanted to sleep with him for his name. 

Ty raised a hand and Tony was prepared to get a slap or punch in the face but instead of seeing the glee on Ty’s face Tony saw the pain marring Ty’s face. Looking up he saw Steve glaring at Tony. Tony froze at that spot and thought to himself that either his day was going to go great or he was going to be disappointed. Steve turned Ty physically and spoke to him; wanting to know what Steve was saying he tried moving forward only to have Steve’s head shoot up with a glare which pinned him to the wall. Ty left after a minute only looking at Tony with a glare. Steve stood there, looking down at him. 

Taking a chance, he smirked and groped himself through his jeans. The action just fueled Steve’s anger at Tony who was dragged by the shirt which was already of no use. Noticing that he was being dragged past the toilets of the club, he tried stopping the arm that was dragging him by slapping the arm. He knew he could not stop Steve from bringing him anywhere, but Steve stopped and stared at him. Tony pointed to the toilets that passed. 

“I’m going to fuck you till you forget your name, kid. I do not want to be interrupted by junkies and drunks”. 

“My name’s Tony.”

“I know what your name is, Anthony”. He felt a full body shiver at the tone of Steve’s voice using his full name. They were stopped in front of which was a storage room, which was pushed open by Steve. Entering the room he was pushed through another door and then slammed into that wall, which left him a few inches off the floor but the perfect height for him to be kissed. Steve was kissing him, dominating the kiss with his lips. Still dangling off the floor, he could feel himself lose his mind through the kiss; Steve’s tongue was mapping out every part of his mouth, his lips were bitten hard and he felt Steve sucking on his tongue which just about broke Tony’s mind. 

Steve broke off from the kiss, dropping Tony to his feet and started mouthing at his neck. Tony sagged against Steve moaning, trying to get a hand inside his pants to relieve some pressure, only to have Steve grab both his wrists’ and slamming them to the wall above. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Making me, all riled up?” Tony moaned; grinding against Steve’s thigh that was jammed up between his legs. The words made him flush red, wanting to make Steve, want his ass so he could ride himself to pleasure with no thought for Steve. Trying to fight the hold with no success, Tony quickly started working on Steve’s neck and collarbones, mouthing it trying to get Steve to lose his hold on his arms. Steve moaned, pushing Tony into the wall further. 

Steve shifted both of Tony’s wrists into one hand, took a step back and using his fingers with the other hand to trail Tony’s body, stopping at the nipples to give them a harsh tug and twist which had Tony whining from the back of his throat. Continuing, he unzipped the pants only to start smirking at the fact Tony’s dick smacked right into Tony’s belly, standing upright and with pre-come leaking from the slit of Tony’s cock.

Tony groaned but soon was trying to move forward as Steve had stepped even back so Tony had nothing to rub his dick against. He pushed Tony down to his knees, gesturing to his dick, which just made Tony lick his lips; bringing his nose forward to smell Steve. Steve inhaled. “Suck it, make it wet and good for that ass of yours” Steve growled and fisted his hand in Tony’s hair, pushing Tony’s face into his crotch. 

Tony mouthed at the clothed erection, and even with the jeans he could feel how thick and hard Steve was. Tony’s mouth watered, thinking about the taste of pre-come and the smell of musk. He unbuttoned Steve’s jeans and then pulled down the zipper with his mouth. He dragged Steve underwear down and gaped for a second. Steve was packing under the pants. Licking a wet stripe from the base of his dick to the foreskin, then sucking the head in, he tongued the slit, trying to chase the taste of the pre-come. Tony teased the head of Steve’s dick to the best of his ability, slowly sucking in more of the dick. He went in about 6 inches before feeling like he wanted to gag, so he backed off, repeating the motion for a while, slowly getting more of Steve’s dick in his mouth. Steve’s hand was clenched on his hair pulling hard and then pulling Tony’s mouth off his dick. Tony whined wanting to continue sucking his dick. 

“Get it all in your mouth, Anthony. I know you can” Steve bent down and kissed him on his lips, chasing the taste of his own cum, dominating Tony’s mouth whose lips were already swollen from sucking Steve’s dick. Steve stood again and pushed Tony back onto his dick, to which Tony opened his mouth and sucked hard. He tried to get it all into no avail, only feeling tears at the edges of his eyes. Tony couldn’t move off from the dick, Steve’s hand on his hair didn’t allow any room for backing off. He swallowed around the dick in his mouth, feeling saliva dripping from his mouth to his shirt and bare chest. 

“Baby, dick’s too big for you, huh? How’s it going to feel in your ass, your little tight pretty rich white boy ass” Tony moaned around the dick in his mouth, what he could suck was in his hand, trying to stimulate and tease Steve. Steve dragged him off his dick and started to use Tony’s mouth as a means for his own pleasure. Tony dragged his hand down, pressing down on his own erection, not wanting to come before being fucked. Steve had a few inches in Tony’s mouth when he stopped and growled “Hands off your dick, baby. You come either from sucking this dick or me fucking you or you don’t come at all” 

Tony moaned at the voice and statement. Steve made him stand by grabbing the back of his neck; then slamming him into the wall. Steve then bit and sucked at Tony’s jaw, neck, and collarbones, making marks. Tony used this time, to grind against the thigh that was situated between his legs and moaned thinking off the hickeys that this man, the wonderful tall dominating blonde man was giving him. Tony leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder alternating between sucking the shoulder and panting harshly. 

Steve hands were groping and squeezing his ass underneath the pants and his other hand was used to tug on Tony’s nipples which were getting sensitive to touch as he tried to move away from Steve’s fingers when they came near to pinch or twist them roughly. Steve backed off. 

Tony fell to the floor, his body thrumming with the need to cum. “Wha?” Tony slurred. 

“Get the pants off and the shirt off. I want to fuck that tight ass” Steve went to a corner, where he then retrieved some lube and a condom. Tony watched him go and sat there tugging off the shirt and then sliding the pants off before they were dragged by his ankles from Steve who stood there, smirking down at Tony, holding his pants. “All wanting to be fucked aren’t you? Turn around and use the clothes to place your face down on them and do make sure you’re on your hands and knees.” Tony complied, placing his face sideways to have a side view of Steve in all his glory and realizing that his clothes stank of alcohol. 

Tony felt two slippery and slightly cold fingers teasing the rim of his hole before it was roughly shoved in, Tony jerked in front trying to wiggle free from the fingers but a huge warm hand clamped down onto his hip dragging him back. The hand left after Tony stopped wriggling and he felt something cold being poured on his ass, the fingers started to move in and out, sometimes moving in then scissoring in there for a while, and before Tony knew it he was fucking himself back on his fingers. Tony felt in a moment of ecstasy, moaning and whining wanting to get off, his dick was painfully hard. 

The fingers left him and he felt two hands gripping his hips and in a moment Tony felt so full. Steve dick was huge, way bigger than what it was in his mouth. 

“Oh yeah, so fucking tight, baby.” 

Steve started thrusting harshly for a few times before he stilled inside Tony’s ass, bending down to grab and pinch Tony’s nipples. “Hrngg” 

Tony pushed his ass back, fucking himself on Steve’s dick as Steve continued pinching and twisting his nipples and biting and sucking on Tony’s back. Steve leaned back, pushing down Tony’s body so that his upper body laid on the floor, bringing both of Tony’s arms behind his back and holding it down and thrusted harder, fucking Tony’s ass. 

“Fuckkkkkkkkkk” Tony whined. Steve knew he had hit the jackpot, aiming for that particular place that had Tony crying out, Steve made sure that it was hard and fast. Tony was making small mewling sounds and gasps whenever Steve thrusted in and out at that spot. “Oh yeah, baby” Steve mumbled. 

“Steve, want to come” Tony whined. Steve thrusted in response, not letting the arms go neither did Steve give a hand to Tony’s dick, which he knew was leaking pre-come, by the puddle he saw from above. Continuing to thrust, Steve made sure it was fast and hard. Steve scooted forward, feeling his balls drawing up, started thrusting a few more times, making sure to hit Tony’s prostrate. Steve felt Tony’s body tense and moved a hand down to help Tony by jerking his dick off. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh my fucking god” Tony came, spurting out come on to the floor and his hand. Steve let Tony’s hands which were still at his back go. Steve jerked Tony’s dick once more, who gasped in pain at the sensitiveness of his dick.

Steve stood up, wanting to see Tony’s face covered in his cum. Gripping his dick in one hand and with the other Steve grabbed Tony’s arm and got him to kneel on his knees facing Steve. Once done, Steve ripped off the condom, focusing on Tony’s face and Steve jerked off before his body stilled and he came in ropes in Tony’s mouth which was panting and some which landed on Tony’s cheeks. Tony licked around his mouth in whatever he could lick up and swallowed cum which was already in his mouth. 

“Lick my hand, Anthony” Tony’s dick jerked at the tone and he leaned forward placing his hands on the muscular thighs before him and licked the hand that was offered to him. Tony made sure to add moans to his licking trying to entice Steve towards another round. Licking the hand finish, Steve dropped to his knees and smashed his mouth against Tony’s, kissing Tony for all his worth, making sure to bite and suckle at Tony’s bottom lip which was still swollen. Steve then went on towards kissing Tony’s neck, sucking and biting it harshly before soothing the neck with licks. Tony knelt there, gasping into Steve’s neck when the bites were harsh and sighing in pleasure when Steve licked him. 

Steve stood up, “Alright, I’ve still got an hour to go here. Go back to your friends and enjoy and I’ll come collect you later for more at my place”

Tony grinned up at Steve and nodded. Tony was psyched at the fact that Steve wanted one more fuck. Tony continued kneeling there waiting for Steve to help him do something. Tony’s legs felt like jelly and Tony had a feeling if he stood up right now he would fall back to his knees. Steve eventually helped Tony to stand once Steve righted his own clothes. Steve dragged Tony jeans up, all the while caressing and groping Tony’s ass and making sure to grind against Tony’s dick with his own dick, Steve did feel some sensitiveness, but Tony’s little gasps of pain/pleasure were undeniably hot to hear. 

Zipping up the jeans, he bent down to bite and suck at the hard nipples, making sure to bite until he felt Tony mewling in pain. Tony was a cock-tease through and through and Steve wanted the kid to be in some kind of haze for the next hour. Making sure that Tony’s chest was covered in enough red marks, Steve made Tony sit on a spare stool that was leaning against the wall. Steve went to grab a spare muscle tee that Steve kept here somewhere. 

Turning back to see how Tony was faring, Steve saw Tony gripping and rubbing his crotch, pleasuring himself with no regard for the sounds that were escaping from his own mouth. Steve smacked Tony’s hand away and roughly groped Tony, biting Tony’s neck. Nipping and sucking at a particular sensitive spot, which Steve knew as Tony’s body became so tense and stilled, but the moans got louder and Steve rubbed him harder through the pants. Steve stood up when he felt Tony still before slumping back towards the wall. Dragging Tony out from the stool, Steve kissed him, biting his lips, sucking them before dragging Tony out of the place only to slam Tony into the wall; putting on the shirt for Tony. Tony was then dragged back to his table but while Tony was being dragged back to his friends, Tony had seen Steve smirking at the bartender then at Ty. 

Tony was thrown into beside Banner who was focusing on pouring the drink into the shot glass only to fail miserably. Tony giggled. 

“Anthony, don’t drink until you’re smashed. I won’t fuck you then.” Steve said in a low tone, making Tony’s dick start paying attention again. Tony nodded and Steve walked away. 

During that hour, Tony drank off and on making sure to keep a clear view of Steve who grinned at him when Tony was caught staring. Tony made some conversation and was tipsy from the shots he was still taking, Tony wanted to be fucked, so he tried to make sure not to overshoot his limit and get himself drunk. Tony was feeling like he was floating among everything, watching his friends getting drunker by the second and Tony himself in his own world just imagining ways he could convince to have sex with Steve for a few more times. 

“Hey baby” A hand was carding through his hair. “Steve” The hand on his hair, stopped and lightly pulled it. “I’m getting your friends to go off alright? Wait here and I’ll pick you in 5.” Tony nodded, eyes hooded wanting to do nothing more than make out with the red lips in front of him. Tony waved to his friends and promising to text them tomorrow if anything. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand getting him to stand and then once Tony stood, Steve laid an arm around Tony’s waist and led him out to the car Steve had driven to work today. Pushing Tony back to the car’s hood, Steve caged Tony’s head with his forearms. 

“You’re a lucky fucking brat, y’know that I didn’t choose to drive my bike here or else I won’t bring you home to fuck you like the slut you are, baby” 

“Hrngg”

“Really Tony?” Steve bent down, making sure not to lean his weight fully on Tony, kissing Tony, licking into Tony’s mouth, making Tony moan and grind up shamelessly. Steve went to town with Tony’s neck, biting and sucking making sure to slide one of his hands under Tony’s shirt and the other holding some of his own weight up. Steve stood up abruptly, when Tony had shifted his legs to place on Steve’s hips. 

“Com’on Steveeee, we need to make out, come on, please.” 

Steve didn’t respond, choosing to pull Tony off the car and jerking Tony towards the passenger seat of the car. Steve got in and drove off, breaking at least a few speed limits. Tony sat facing towards Steve, watching one hand handling the stick shift and the other on the steering gear. Steve stopped outside an apartment car park lot.

“Anthony, you okay to come up or do you want to go home?” Steve turned to face him and Tony shook his head and told Steve he was a-okay to come up to his place and have more fun. Steve grinned and pulled Tony’s shirt to dragging Tony towards the other seat, kissing Tony sloppily with Steve’s hands roaming over Tony’s body making Tony whimper into Steve’s mouth, which just made Steve so much hornier, grinding up above into Tony’s ass which was seated perfectly onto Steve’s crotch. Steve unlocked and pushed Tony out of his lap and made him stand on two feet before locking the car and bringing both of them up to his floor. 

During the ride to Steve’s apartment above, Steve was slammed into the corner of the elevator being kissed by Tony who had stood between one of Steve’s thigh to grind shamelessly onto it, making the most obscene noises when Tony finished kissing Steve and was panting into Steve’s throat. Entering the house, Steve made way to the couch kicking off the shoes and leaving Tony at the door who was still taking off his shoes. Once they were off, Tony stood at the door, leaning against it. 

“What’re you waiting for, baby?”

Tony sauntered from the door and straddled Steve’s lap, kissing down Steve’s jaw to his neck, nipping it lightly while Steve’s hands were underneath the tee, scratching Tony’s back making Tony moan into Steve’s neck, arching his body forward. Tony was in a haze, his brain and body felt like it was floating. Tony could feel Steve’s dick grinding up insistently against his ass, making Tony grind down against it. Tony’s dick was pressed up against his zipper, the friction making him high and needy. Steve grabbed the back of Tony’s neck, kissing him roughly. Steve’s tongue was in Tony’s mouth, licking inside making Tony’s body writhe above Steve’s body. Steve hands were all over Tony’s body, touching and groping Tony’s body while Tony’s hand was on his shoulders. 

Steve stopped kissing Tony and huskily ordered, “Do a strip dance for me since you like to dance like a slut” Steve then pushed Tony to stand in between his legs, kissing his abs before Steve stood and dragged Tony into his bedroom. 

“Alright, stay here. Want to get off my pants and shirt.” Steve stripped leaving Tony by the door, leaning Tony against it. Sitting on the bed in his boxers, Steve gestured for Tony to get on with what he had ordered. 

“Com’on baby boy, dance for daddy” Tony felt his ear tips getting hot and his face turning red. How was this man even making feel like he wanted to please that man now and forever more? 

“Daddy?” 

“Don’t even pretend baby boy. I can see that flush of yours from my bed. So dance. Get those clothes off your body and do make sure to sway that ass” 

Steeling his nerves, Tony started moving his hips to the song playing in the background. Tony could see Steve’s eyes riveted to his hips, so Tony swayed them more. Tony danced making sure to shake his body, looking at Steve, Tony saw Steve jerking off under the boxers, made him whine lightly. 

“Oh, there’s lots more for you, baby. I’m just getting started. Strip for me”

Tony nodded and pulled off the shirt as slowly as possible, making sure to add a few groans rubbing his chest and abs. Tony touched his nipples and pretended that his hands were Steve’s hand and pinched his nipples and made sure to whisper those thoughts out loud. Tony heard a stifled whimper and ran his fingers down towards his zippers, shimmying them off his hips, leaving them pooled at a corner. Tony swung his hips to the tune playing, making sure to make some exaggerated hip movement just to see Steve smirking out at him, which made him shiver right down to his toes. Steve got on his knees and hands to crawl towards the edge of the bed, making sure to sit upright to get a closer look towards Tony’s body. 

Wasn’t that boy built like a slut, made to dance for Steve? 

Tony went over to Steve and kissed Steve straight on the lips, mapping out the inside of Steve’s mouth, while Tony’s hands were roaming over Steve’s back which was muscled and so huge for Tony, who moaned into Steve’s mouth, while Steve’s hands were gripping Tony’s ass, making Tony clench his hole, thinking of the final event that would happen. 

Steve grabbed Tony and made Tony sit on his lap for Steve to grind up against. Steve easily took over the kiss, nipping Tony’s tongue lightly and lips. Tony snaked a hand in between their bodies to grip his dick, Tony felt like he could come in his pants like a nerd anytime soon from the dominating way that Steve was kissing Tony. 

Pushing Tony away, Steve made Tony get on his knees, pushing Tony’s thighs further apart to see Tony’s hole clenching and unclenching, Steve tapped Tony’s hips. “Okay for this?”

“Yeah, get on” Tony dragged the “on” word, making Steve snap one of his hand sharply on to Tony’s hips which just made Tony groan and push his ass back towards Steve, as if Tony was pleading for more. Steve placed one of his fingers at Tony’s mouth tapping Tony’s lip lightly, which opened and took Steve’s fingers down to his knuckles. Tony was sucking Steve’s fingers, making sure to lick each and every inch of the finger, when another finger entered Tony’s mouth. Tony bucked towards the bed finding some friction for his dick as it felt to Tony that he had been hard for the longest time ever. One of Steve’s hand gripped Tony’s hips, dragging Tony up from the bed, taking away the sweet friction Tony had for a few seconds, which made Tony, whine from the back of his throat. 

Tony felt like there were a thousand fingers caressing him all over from the way Steve was gripping him, not giving him a chance to get some friction. Tony tried pleading but felt no words coming out of his mouth other than moans and groans. 

Steve removed the fingers from Tony’s mouth and dragged those saliva-fingers up Tony’s thigh, seeing the goosebumps on the tanned skin below him. Steve entered one finger, making sure to play around, trying to find Tony’s sweet spot which would make Tony groan and moan even louder then Tony already was doing. Steve made sure to add some lube to the next fingers, not wanting it to hurt later on. Stretching Tony slowly, and managing to find Tony’s sweet spot within a while; Steve continuously pressed on it but made sure it never made Tony cum from it whose upper body was lying on bed and moaning into the sheets, making some inaudible noises. 

Teasing Tony enough, Steve fisted his erection, putting on some lube and entered Tony slowly, letting Tony get used to his size. Once Steve felt Tony’s body starting to loosen, Steve started thrusting faster getting into a rhythm that Steve liked. The noises only heard was the slapping of Steve’s hips against Tony’s ass and Steve gripped Tony’s hip, moving down to tease the slit of Tony’s cock, which made Tony jerk up and grind back into Steve. 

Wanting to hear more coming out of Tony, Steve sat back onto his haunches moving Tony to sit underneath him and placed Tony so that Tony was straddling his thigh. Tony’s eyes were glazed over and his face was slacked in pleasure. 

“Com’on baby, ride me”

Tony nodded and kneeled up while Steve held up his dick for Tony to sit onto. Tony slowly moved down, making sure to sit fully and clenched to feel Steve filling him up. Steve grabbed the back of Tony’s neck and kissed Tony on the lips before sucking down to Tony’s jaw. Tony just held on to Steve’s bicep for balance and Tony let his body go, feeling the high of sitting on someone’s lap with their dick in his ass. Grabbing Tony’s hips, Steve grinded, while pulling Tony down which elected a high moan from Tony who threw his head back, grabbed to one of his nipples to pinch it, which made Tony jerk back and cry out a little in pain. 

“Ride me, baby”

Tony nodded, feeling sweat run down his back, making him moan and grind down and placed two hands on Steve, getting into a proper position to blow Steve’s mind away. Tony started moving up and down, making sure to clench up which tightened Steve’s hand on Tony’s hip. Tony knew that there were going to be spectacular bruises tomorrow on his hips. Steve also jerked up when Tony came down, making Steve’s dick go deeper. Tony bent down, kissing Steve on his lips and then biting Steve’s lower lip which was so full. 

Steve leaned up, trying to follow Tony’s lips but to no avail as Tony had sat up making sure to ride Steve’s dick for all his worth. Steve grabbed Tony’s hips harder and helped Tony to thrust Tony hole against Steve’s dick making Tony lose his balance and his control. Steve thrusted roughly and did it a few more times feeling Tony’s dick smack into his belly and the way Tony had shouted loudly, making sure to hit the same spot continuously. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, STEVE. PLEASE, PLEASE” Tony was muttering and shouting those words out making Steve grin as Steve thrusted Tony back down to his dick. Steve let go of Tony’s hips and started sliding his hands up and down Tony’s back, who body was very tense, trying to coax Tony into riding Steve once again. 

“Come for me, baby” Tony body was already so tensed while riding Steve’s dick and when Steve said those words Tony came and flopping down towards Steve’s chest, Steve was still thrusting lightly making small moans and whines come from Tony’s mouth due to the sensitivity. 

“Up, Tony. I’m not done yet”. Tony placed his hands on Steve’s pectorals and pushed himself up, slowly riding Steve’s dick, clenching his muscles tightly on the thrust down and loosening when Tony moved up. Steve grabbed Tony’s hips and flipped them over so that Tony lay on his back. Steve knew he was near to completion so he gripped Tony’s thighs, which was marked with bites and hickeys and bent Tony in half, trying to get deeper into Tony’s ass. Thrusting a few more times, Steve came growling Tony’s name. Removing himself and dropping down beside Tony as not to crush Tony, Steve removed the condom and saw cum all around his dick and used his fingers to coat them with his cum and turned to Tony. 

“Lick them, babe” 

Tony turned hazily towards Steve, leaned up, sucking on one of the tips of Steve’s fingers before cleaning them and then sucking all the way down to Steve knuckles. Steve groaned at the action and felt his dick give a sad twitch at the sucking. Tony made sure to clean all the fingers, trying at the same time to get a rise out of Steve. Taking out the fingers from Tony’s mouth, Steve grabbed the back of the Tony’s head and kissed him roughly, with clashing teeth and saliva. 

Steve then got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean the both of them up so that his sheets wouldn’t be as sticky when Steve and Tony slept on them. Tony was spread out on the hands and legs everywhere, watching with half opened eyes, when Steve was cleaning himself up and when Steve cleaned Tony, Tony arched into the cool cloth on his body. Steve threw the cloth somewhere into the toilet and laid beside Tony, who turned sideways and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, curling into Steve’s body.  
“My body is going to feel this tomorrow”

“Baby, act like a slut, get treated like one” 

“Does that mean, I’d have to go back home right now?”

“Oh, you’re not, Anthony. Wake me up with a blowjob in the morning and I just might rim you until you cum from that alone”

“Steve, you aren’t supposed to try to sleep after saying that. I’m going to fucking jerk off”

“You aren’t. Sleep, baby boy” 

“Urgh, you know I danced with Ty to make you jealous so technically I got the fucking of my life from the one person in the bar I wanted”

Steve turned over facing Tony, staring hard into Tony’s eyes, which made Tony shift uncomfortably back but was stopped by Steve’s hand grabbing the back of his neck. Steve manhandled him so that Tony was the little spoon. 

“I do hope, you realize that you’re going to pay for that comment tomorrow right?”

“Worth it; so fucking worth it” 

Tony grinded back into the crotch, barely suppressing a wince, Steve had prepared him properly but Steve was big and he was rough just the way Tony liked and wanted it but Tony’s ass still felt a little sore. Making himself as comfortable as Tony could, Tony slept and Steve threw an arm around Tony and slept.


End file.
